


Shipwrecked

by Ritzykun



Series: Dark Waters [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Pirate AU, Pirate Grimmjow, merman au, merman ichigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Waterlogged, battered, and shipwrecked, Grimmjow is hauled onto rocks by an unknown figure. As he wakes up he's confused and disoriented--is that a man or a fish?
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Dark Waters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616023
Kudos: 35





	Shipwrecked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shapooda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapooda/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637047) by [Steangine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine). 



> [continuation of "The Beast"] 
> 
> Inspiration Track: Man O Shipwreck - Attalus  
> Inspiration Art: GrimmIchi Pirate/Merman au (https://shapooda.tumblr.com/post/178103286959/) (https://shapooda.tumblr.com/post/177949604724/) - by shapooda  
> A gift for Sahapooda ( Merman Ichigo & Pirate Grimmjow )
> 
> (note: every drabble kind of fades into the next one.)

Title: Shipwrecked  
Series: Bleach  
Paring: GrimmIchi  
Theme: Pirate/Merman  
Rating: T  
Type: One-shot

* * *

He couldn’t see that clear, but he knew what he saw. A human like face stared back at him, somehow not human but different. The fingers that gripped his own were sharp and also slick. He wasn’t that baffled as just content.

He’d be eaten by this creature, whatever it was.

Then, just as sudden as his thought happened, his body was lifted and pushed out of the water and back onto the rocky surface he had previously occupied. He couldn’t look away from it, the thing that still held his hand.

Brown eyes met blue and crinkled.  
The face looked human, but the rest wasn’t.

It was a goddamn Mermaid, only this one was male, so…Merman?

Grimmjow started laughing in a fit and tossed his hands in the air. Perhaps he was hallucinating? “ Fuckin’ fish!! “

The Merman tossed his tail in the water, splashing the Pirate and bringing him back to reality. “ You sure are curious for a Human. “ Leaning closer to him, Grimmjow got a good look at the Merman’s teeth, all two rows thick inside his mouth. His eyes also dragged themselves across the other’s neck - the gills were something that really caught Grimmjow’s eye.

“ So, what’s your name, Fish? “ The Pirate muttered, as he wiped blue hair from his face. Staring at the Merman Grimmjow was oddly interested in him, though more in the condition of the ship that had sunk.

Crossing his arms Ichigo’s fins stood on end, and his tail slapped the water’s surface before dipping back in. He was annoyed. “ I’m not a Fish, I’m clearly a Merman. You may call me Ichigo. “ Brown eyes were wide as Ichigo took in Grimmjow, his waterlogged clothing that the Merman found too bothersome, and his eyes - they hit a chord in Ichigo and he didn’t know why.

Leaning back on his well muscled arms, Grimmjow clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes. He didn’t trust Ichigo, even though the other had brought him back on land. He had still been pulled so abruptly into the water.

“ Ichigo. “ He said softly, testing the name of this blessing and curse upon him. “ What do you want with me? “ Surely he wasn’t of any need to the Merman, but one never knew sea creatures.

Some of his salt soaked orange locks falling over his shoulder, Ichigo shifted and Grimmjow got a better look at the other half of his body - the fish half. The split between man and water dweller was so smooth, Grimmjjow still tried to say it wasn’t true. That he wasn’t seeing a Merman.

Brown eyes catching Grimmjow looking him over, Ichigo hissed and slipped back into the water. “ What are you doing? You can’t hurt me! “

Chuckling, the Pirate pushed an arm out to touch Ichigo’s flowing hair under the water. “ Relax you stupid Fish, I won’t do anythin’. I can’t as you said. “

Cresting the water’s surface Grimmjow got sprayed again and backed away to dry rock. As Ichigo came to rest on he rock once more he narrowed his eyes at the other. “ Did you think I was going to kill you back there? Underwater I mean. “

Nodding he flicked his hair back, some of it falling helplessly into his face. “ Sure did. I was as good as dead when my ship went down. “

That made Ichigo frown, Grimmjow seemed okay, but Humans and their ships had been making waves in the area ever since Ichigo had come of age, finally growing into his tail. “ Most Humans taste pretty bad. I only ever eat the softest parts. “

“ So you’ve eaten a lot of us, huh? “ This conversation was enlightening. Things were making sense, why few ships traversed these waters - because of Ichigo. 

“ Some, but not lately!! “ He protested, shaking his head.

Removing his boots, Grimmjow stretched his feet, overturning the boots, they gave up what salty water they had taken. He’d really stink later on, and he could feel the salt on his skin. Being stranded with a Merman was _just the thing he needed._

“ What are you going to do now? “ Ichigo was curious as to where Grimmjow would try to go. After all, there was nothing save for land a few days west by ship, and the Pirate was out of a ship.

“ Dammit all, I don’t know. I might as well waste away here. “ Falling back onto the rock, he could feel the sun warming his waterlogged skin.

Ichigo slipped back into the water, thinking. There had to be something he could do!


End file.
